


The Angel and the Beast

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Series: Solangelo One Shots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, It's been in my drafts, M/M, Movie Fusion, for over two years, original animated movie fused with the live action fused with my ideas, so im trying to pick back up on it, solangelo, this was being written over two years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: A curse befalls a young prince, turning him into a hideous creature with only household objects to talk to and no hope. Until the day a young girl comes into the castle. But all hope of her breaking the spell is gone when her brother sets her free. Bitter and angry and afraid, the beast keeps the boy for bait. And that's when things become confusing. Despite holding out for the girl's return, the beast can't help the way he begins to feel more like himself with this boy. How funny to need a girl to break the spell and have a beast falling for a boy.-Basically a Beauty and the Beast Solangelo AU that's been sitting in my drafts for over two years. I have three prewritten chapters, but if you all like it, I'll continue it (on top of One and the Same if that interests you all).





	1. Chapter 1

There was a garden filled with hyacinths. Beautiful blue and purple ones, the colors swirling into each other like artwork. It was far from the castle, but Will, a young, mischievous, adventurous prince at the age of five, was more than ready for the journey.

He was often in the gardens of the castle during the afternoons, the servants busying themselves with entertaining him. But tonight there was a ball. They were preoccupied with hanging and lighting lanterns, and fixing streams along the marble walls, and setting tables up for guests.

It was too easy to get away.

The young prince crawled under the gates of the castle through a hole he’d dug over the last fortnight. Filled with joy at the success of leaving the gates, he began to run to the beautiful garden he’d seen from his room. He wanted the flowers. He wanted to pick several of them and bring them back to Mama. Then she could get better. She could be healed from joy and love and kindness.

He stumbled into the field and gasped when he saw how big the expanse of the garden truly was. It went on for what seemed like forever. Flowers swayed together, like a choreographed dance in the wind.

Will reached out to touch the clusters of small flowers. He looked for the largest, the brightest, the ones with the sweetest scent, and picked them carefully, holding them in his hand.

Suddenly, he heard someone call his name, the voice panicked and angry. “Will! Will, what are you doing!” He was turned around by his father, whose hands gripped his shoulders so tightly Will whimpered. “What are you doing here? What have you done?” He looked at the flowers in his hand and scowled. Angrily, he pulled the flowers away and threw them to the ground.

“They were for Mama!” he cried.

“No!” his father shouted. “You are not to come here, Will do you hear me?” Before he could answer, his father grabbed his wrist and tugged him along.

The young prince looked back at the field longingly, ignorant as to why he couldn’t be in a field of flowers.

When they returned to the castle, his father was shaking. He pulled Will to the side and checked his hands as if he expected bleeding, but hyacinths didn’t have thorns. “Those flowers are sacred and cursed,” his father muttered.

“What?” he questioned.

His father hesitated and joined his hands. “They are cursed _because_ they are sacred. You are not to go near them. Those flowers will damn you. Stay away from them.”

“Yes, Papa,” he whispered. “I just wanted to make Mama feel better.” His father frowned and said nothing. “I won’t do it again, Papa. Promise.”

***

*10 years later*

Needles pricked his skin and Will couldn’t help but wince. “I’m sorry, your highness,” said his seamstress. She was an old woman, with shaking, gnarled hands, swollen with arthritis. Will thought she should have left long ago, but she still managed to work wonder with cloth. Just not with skin.

“It’s fine,” he assured. “Just be a little more careful. I’ll bleed through the cloth.” He sighed as the seamstress continued to work. He looked out of his window and stared at the field of flowers. It looked smaller. Closer.

Frowning, he looked away and waited patiently for Madame Damask. When she was done, he undressed and wore his usual clothes. A few moments later, his father walked in, looking down at him with a sad smile. “Are you ready for tonight’s ball?” Will frowned and looked away. “This is a big step in your life. You become a man. You’re a step closer to being king.”

“It’s the same night Mama died,” he whispered. “I told you to change the date.”

“This celebration cannot be pushed, William. We’ve talked about this. Please, enough whining. Get washed and dressed and be prepared to greet our guests with pleasantry.” He put a hand on his shoulder. “One of the young women who come will be your wife. Try to be charming.” Will sighed with a roll of his eyes and watched his father walk away.

He went to his dresser and saw his mother’s brush. He picked it up and furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes stinging with tears. He set it back down and sat on his bed.

Why did she have to leave him? Why did she have to die and leave Will with his unstable, reckless father at such a young age? Why on his birthday?

Sixteen was a stupid age for manhood. It was a stupid age to meet a woman and marry her. He hardly left the castle. He didn’t want a wife. He didn’t know those girls. He didn’t want to choose one today.

But what he wanted didn’t matter. It was his job to marry, to go through with this stupid celebration and ignore his mother’s death.

With a heavy heart, he bathed, dressed in the clothes Madame Damask fixed for him, and arranged his face with proper princely attributes. He placed his silver crown on his head, where it stood out among his golden yellow hair.

“Master, don’t look so glum,” he heard. He looked in the mirror and saw Mademoiselle Gardiner. She tended to the garden and the decorations for the halls. She was a young girl. Her mother had died a few years before. She and Will used to play together through the fields while Madame Gardiner planted and uprooted flowers.

“Katie, I told you, don’t call me that,” he said.

“And I told you not to look so glum,” she answered. “Perhaps something good can come from this. You could fall in love.”

“And how would I know, Katie?” he snapped. “The only person who loved me was Mama. And I can barely remember her now.” He looked away and gulped. “Father can barely stand to look at me. I never leave the castle grounds. I don’t have friends.” He looked up and smiled. “Except for you and Cecil of course.” His smile faded again. “And even so… our social standards don’t even allow us to dine together.”

“Love is warm, Will,” she said softly. “It’s happy and hopeful. It’s a look in their eyes that makes you forget everything else. A smile or a laugh that melts your thoughts. It’s _beautiful.”_

Will raised an eyebrow and smirked. “And who have you fallen in love with, Katie? You speak of love like it’s an old friend.”

She blushed and looked down. “T-Travis.”

“The dish boy?” he questioned in surprise. “That was… unexpected. I didn’t know you even talked.”

“Well, someone has to help me with the weeds outside,” she snipped. She pushed her hair back and sighed. “Come on now. The guests have begun to arrive.”

***

The night dragged. Will danced with princess after princess, completely unfazed. They were beautiful. Well, some. Others had so much gunk covering their face, Will would wonder what their real features were like. He was amiable, attempted conversation, and was respectful to the guests. But his heart and mind were elsewhere.

He thought of his mother. He wondered what advice she would give him. Would she have a better explanation to why he needed a wife at sixteen?

Before long, his guests were leaving. He was grateful for it. He was anxious to say goodbye and return to his room to sleep. Just as he was about to return to his room, there was a knock on the door.

Exhausted, Will looked to his doorman and gestured. The doorman hurried to answer while Will started up the staircase. Before he got far, he was stopped. “Master, you’ve been requested,” he said.

“I’m going to bed. Deal with them.”

“She won’t take no for an answer, sir. She said she’d stay the whole night if she had to.”

Frustrated, Will went back down the steps and went to the door. There was an old woman with a hooded black robe around her. Her back was hunched so terribly, it curved above her shoulders. When she looked up, her face was creased with wrinkles, her eyes pale with blindness.

“Young prince,” she croaked in a voice that gave Will chills. She looked like the evil witch in every fairy tale he’d ever read. “I need shelter. Please, let me stay. I have no money. But I an offer this as payment.” She pulled a gnarled hand out from under her robe and held out the largest, brightest blue and purple hyacinth Will had ever seen.

It had several clusters of flowers, the colors swirling into each other in different hues of blue and purple until they both melted into the green of the stem. It was a beautiful flower. But Will remembered his father’s warnings. Surely everyone knew of the dangers of hyacinths. The woman was trying to harm him.

He scowled and glared down at her. “My father warned me of those flowers. How dare you try to damn me? Leave before I have you imprisoned for treason!”

The woman looked up, smiling. Spit dribbled over her lips and down her chin, glistening, remaining in the folds of her wrinkled skin. “Do not be fooled, young prince,” she taunted. “Judgement must not be passed so quickly. Take the flower and offer me shelter.” She smiled, revealing a single rotted tooth in her gums.

Will grimaced and groaned in disgust. “You dare command your prince?” he snarled. “Leave now! And take your stupid flower with you!” He turned away and gestured for the doorman to kick the old woman out.

But as the doorman stepped forward, warmth and a bright golden, shimmering light spread through the room. “Foolish child,” said a soft, musical, hypnotizing voice. Will turned, gasping in shock when he saw a beautiful woman, with smooth chocolate colored skin, sparkling green eyes, angled, pixie-like facial features, and long, wavy brown hair. Her dress was mid transformation. The bottom was black and tattered, the top royal blue with streaks of purple.

“You have no compassion. You have grown to be narrow-minded and unkind,” she chided, in the most beautiful voice. “For that you must be punished.”

“W-what? No! No!” he pleaded, falling to his knees. “Forgive me! Forgive me, I’ll let you stay! I’ll take the flower! Please!”

She raised an eyebrow and looked down on him. “You dare command me?” she asked. The blood drained from his face, and she held out a hand. A golden mist began to spread from her long, thin fingers.

The second the mist touched Will, his skin seared, and he screamed. He was unaware of anything but the pain and the howl of agony ripping through his throat. When the pain finally subsided, he pulled his hands away from his hair. He nearly threw up at the sight of coarse fur covering him, the claws that extended from his fingers- thick, sharp, and black.

He stood and stepped back, ridding himself of the remaining tatters of cloth clinging to his fur. He saw sharp canines pointing up, the sharp ends just above his snout. “What did you do?” he shouted. His voice was lower, a growl, rough, and feral. The sound of an animal.

“This will be your punishment for your prejudice. For your bitterness and spoiled ways. You will keep the flower, and keep your servants as company. Only when you learn to leave behind your prejudice, to ignore the assumptions and see the truth, will your spell be broken. But if you fail, and the last flower on this hyacinth crumbles, then you will remain a beast forever.”

Will’s eyes widened and he reached to her, pleadingly, but she began to fade away. And as her glow faded, the castle itself became dreary, dark, and cold. And as the castle darkened, so did Will’s heart.

When he found the energy in himself to turn away and retreat to his room, he realized there was too much silence. “Papa?” he called. He ran to his father’s bedroom, carried quicker by the power of his paws. When he opened the door, he saw his father, pale, asleep on the bed. He hurried to him, the king still human.

He was breathing… but he wouldn’t wake. Beside the bed, on the golden nightstand, was the hyacinth. It floated in a soft blue light under a bell jar. Beside it was a full length mirror, with gold vines wrapped around the frame.

He turned away and went to his room. Everything was ruined. His father was gone too now. His servants… where were they? They were supposed to stay with him. That’s what the enchantress said.

But he didn’t see them. He was alone.

When he entered his room, he was confused to see a watering can, a saxophone, and a sewing mannequin at his bed. “Master?” he heard.

He growled instinctively and looked around the room. “Master, what happened to you?” he heard another voice.

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Mme. Damask?” The mannequin moved and Will jumped back. Then the watering can, followed by the sax.

“What happened?” Will turned on a lamp and saw the faint facial features in the design the flowers twisted into to create the illusion of Katie’s face. On the sax, some of the buttons were twisted, forming a face-like image. The mannequin, with a tape measure draped over it hobbled over.

“Oh my dear boy, what happened to you?” the mannequin said.

“What happened to _us?”_ the saxophone spewed in his musician’s voice. Will stared in horror at the objects that shouldn’t have been able to move or speak and somehow did. And they had the voices of his servants. His friends.

***

*2 years later*

Birds were singing outside. The village was still quiet, but inside, everyone was busy. Bianca was tidying up the space where they’d eaten, Nico was preparing to feed the chickens, and Papa was already starting on the jewelry he made for market.  The sun cast a warm glow over the tops of the village houses, giving everything a shine that early morning.

When the chores were done, Nico heard the rest of village wake. The freshly made bread was set out for sale, the fruit and vegetable stands set up, the farmers began to trot their horses along the paths, and children went out to play while their mothers did laundry at the well.

Bianca left the house, tugging on his arm once he’d thrown the last bit of food for the chickens. “Come on, I want to see Monsieur Vin.”

“Another book already?” Nico asked, following her. “You haven’t even finished the last one.”

“There’s three pages left. I can read them on the way,” she said. She pulled out a book and Nico pulled out a small wooden figure he’d been working on carving. It fit their personalities well. Bianca was smart. She loved books, and she loved figuring out ways to make chores easier. She loved learning, and she loved teaching.

Meanwhile Nico found himself closer to the arts. He liked carving, fixing things with his father whether it was a table or a necklace. He enjoyed drawing, sketching things for his sister or a design for his father. He enjoyed listening to Bianca read while he busied his hands, and often that’s how they walked along the village. With Bianca reading aloud to him, and Nico with his head bent over a carving or a sketch.

As they walked to the bookkeeper’s, Bianca read, captivating Nico immediately while his fingers moved deftly, maneuvering his blade to carve the wooden piece in his hands. Before even going into the shop, the bookkeeper met them outside his shop.

“If it isn’t my favorite siblings,” he said with a smile. “Ready for another book?” Both of them smiled and were welcomed into the shop. While Bianca searched for another, Nico talked to Monsieur Vin about his favorite parts of the story.

Before long, Nico had to hurry Bianca so he could return to his home to help his father with the other jewelry he had to make. She eventually chose a book and they said goodbye to the kind bookkeeper. On the walk back, Bianca began to read aloud again, sucking Nico into a new story until they reached their home.

Immediately, Nico sat beside his father, giving the tools as needed and helping fix and create other pieces of jewelry. He enjoyed using the metals and gems, enjoyed creating things. And it gave him time to bond with his father. The work was quiet, but it was nice. Papa had never been the same since Mamma’s death. Nico held no anger for him, though. He had Bianca. They had each other.

While they worked, Bianca had nothing to do. She didn’t want to read without Nico, and she knew how they liked their quiet while they worked. So instead of sitting around, she pulled on a hood and braided her hair. “I’ll be back. I’m off on an adventure of my own,” she said.

Nico smiled and nodded. “Be careful.” She nodded and left the house. She was often going on walks while her father and brother worked. She enjoyed exploring and bringing back anything she found that may be of use to them.

She set out into the woods, navigating easily along the vines and rubble. Her mind wandered, thinking of adventures she may write about one day. She imagined she would write of her brother. She imagined writing their adventures from when they were children and Nico pretended to be a monster for Bianca to slay, or they pretended to have to live off the land, when their home was only five minutes away.

Before she knew it, she had come up on a piece of the woods she didn’t know. She wondered why she’d never come across this land before. As she pushed past the dead tree branches, a large castle came into view. It was dark, dreary-looking. It was abandoned.

There was a rusted gate all around, a dead garden, and shattered lanterns across the path which led up to a half broken down door. Curious, Bianca treaded along the path, avoiding the lanterns until she reached the door. As soon as her fingers touched the door, it creaked open. It all seemed so fragile.

She walked in, letting out a soft sigh at the sight of the elegance which had been worn and tattered. Stair railings were broken down, mirror frames rusted, the mirrors themselves broken. Very little was still intact.

As she ventured further into the castle, she heard a thud and turned, but there was nothing more than a small watering can with flowers on it near broken chair. She picked it up and set it on a table before turning away and looking around some more.

Her eyes sparkled when she came across a room that looked cleaner than the rest of the castle. There was a dresser covered in gems and bracelets and necklaces and rings. Nico would love getting his hands on these. She went in and pulled her apron up into a pouch. She wondered how much they were worth as she began to take the jewelry, inspecting them each for any damage. Nico never used the damaged ones, no matter how pretty.

Suddenly, she heard a growl, and her entire body froze. She tensed, and scanned the dresser quickly for anything she could use to fend off a wolf.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she heard. The voice made her gasp in horror. Overcome with terror, she turned slowly. She nearly fainted at the sight of the tremendous beast on all fours across the room. It prowled, staring at her with eyes so human-like and blue that she could almost ignore the four canines jutting out from its jaw. But not quite. The claws clinked along the floor, the rumble of the beginning of a roar echoed around the room. “Thief.”

She gulped. The thing spoke. She dropped the necklace in her hands and ran.

The second she reached the door, she heard an angry growl behind her. She couldn’t even get past the staircase before the thing had jumped around her, standing on its hind legs as it faced her. When it reached for her, she screamed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight was fading. Children began to return to their homes to eat dinner and go to bed. And Bianca wasn’t back yet.

“Papa, she’s late,” he muttered. “She should’ve been back by now.”

“I’m sure she’s fine. You know how easily she gets distracted,” he answered, putting away the day’s work.

“She didn’t have a lantern,” Nico pointed out. “I should go look for her. She could be hurt.”

His father hesitated. “Give her some time. Let’s not worry just yet. There’s still light outside.” Nico nodded, but kept his eyes on the window, waiting nervously. Bianca was smart. She had to be safe.

Once the light had faded, and only the light of the lanterns outside provided the light, Nico grabbed a coat and place his carving knife into his boot. “Papa, I’m going to look for her,” he said. “I’ll be back.”

“Nico,” his father called before he left. He turned and his father gave him a lantern. “Be careful. Take the horse.” Nico nodded and hugged him before taking the lantern. He went outside and untied their horse.

He began by asking the villagers if they’d seen her. None of them had. So he trekked into the forest.

The siblings had scoped the forest since they were children. There was no way Bianca got lost. They knew the land like the back of their hands. She must have been hurt. He refused to think of anything worse.

Suddenly, his horse neighed and Nico realized there was a new path. It glowed with a soft bluish light, causing Nico to frown and of course change his course to follow. His horse was hesitant but did as he was told. About a mile in, he saw an old abandoned castle.

“Bianca,” he whispered, knowing she must have gone in. He knew his sister. He knew her curiosity and adventurous ways. He got off his horse and ran up to the door. It was shut, but as soon as he put a hand on it, it swung open. He walked in and looked around at the dusty, broken furniture. His hands itched to fix it. But first he had to find his sister.

The castle was quiet. It wasn’t until he walked down a corridor that he heard voices. “Invite her to dinner,” a female voice said.

“She wants nothing to do with me,” answered another, gruffer voice.

“Can you blame her? You locked her away!” said a male voice. There was a growl that made Nico jump, but he remained quiet. They meant his sister. They had to be talking about Bianca.

“Young master, just go to the room and offer her a chance to join you for dinner,” an older voice suggested. “You have to be nice to her.” There was another frustrated growl, close to a roar. “Master,” the voice said in exasperation.

“It won’t work,” the growler answered. “I’ve given her the best room in the east wing and she still wants to leave. I may as well throw her in the tower!”

“No!” the younger girl voice said. “Look, I’ll go check on her. Make her a bit more comfortable. But you should ask her.” Nico hid behind a pile of rubble and the door opened, but no one came out. He frowned and looked around, stifling a gasp at the sight of a hopping watering can.

_ I’m going crazy,  _ he thought to himself. Still, this was the best lead he had. He followed behind as quietly as he could until the watering can stopped at a door.

“Miss?” the watering can said. Nico nearly passed out. What kind of castle was this? “Miss, aren’t you hungry?”

“Leave me alone! Unless you’re setting me free, leave me alone!”  _ Bianca! That’s Bianca! _ Nico knew her voice better than his own, and that was her. He’d found her.

“Please, Miss, you must understand. The master is just a little lonely. He’s unsure of how to interact. Joi-”

“Leave me alone!” she shouted again. The watering can hopped back and the spout seemed to droop.

It began to hop away, and Nico remained hidden in the shadows and debris. Once the echoes of the thuds disappeared, Nico rushed to the door and knocked in that special pattern they used to use when playing. “Bianca?” he said as loudly as he dared.

“Nico?” he heard. She returned the knock, and he sighed in relief. He knocked twice and the door opened. “Nico!” she said, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and felt his entire body relax with the knowledge that she was alive.

He pulled back and took in her tattered dress and disheveled hair. “What happened? Never mind, we have to go. We have to-” They heard an echo down the hall and she pulled him in, shutting the door. Nico looked round the room and finally saw the chord holding up the curtain. He tugged it away and tied to the other. Then he tied on end to the bed and the other was thrown out the window. “We’re not too high up. Time to go. You first.”

Bianca was smart enough to know they had to leave before they could ask questions or rejoice in their reunion. She tugged on the cords and started out the window. Meanwhile, Nico could hear the scrape of claws pacing outside her room.

He neared the door to listen while Bianca made her way out. There was grumbling, hushed whispers, and the pacing. He checked the window, relieved to see Bianca was almost down. But as he started to take the cord, the door began to open.

He pulled the cord up and looked over the ledge to Bianca. “Go!” he mouthed, pointing away. He got into the bed and pulled the covers over himself. He heard the door open. He held his breath and shut his eyes.

“She’s asleep,” he heard. “Should I… wake her?”

“She did sound really upset,” the young girl’s voice answered. It sounded like the watering can.

“Need I repeat, you did lock her away,” the male voice answered. There was a growl, but it wasn’t too menacing. “You should let her sleep. The only thing worse than capturing a girl is not letting her sleep.”

There was a slight shuffle and the door shut, allowing Nico to take a breath. The way the thing spoke about Bianca confused Nico. Had that thing tried to be kind to Bianca? Why capture her?

He took another breath and jumped from the bed. He pulled the cords he’d tied together out from under the bed where he hid them and threw one end out the window. He checked the knot tied to the bed before preparing to go down. Bianca was gone. Nico imagined she was waiting with the horse at the gate.

He stepped onto the ledge and turned slowly, making sure not to trip. As he took his first step, he heard an angry roar and the door burst open. The thing at the opening made Nico freeze in terror. It was like a giant brown wolf with horns and mutant canine teeth. As it leaped forward, Nico began hurrying down the cord, but before he was even halfway, he was jerked up and back into the room.

“ _ What did you do?”  _ the beast roared. Its giant paw gripped Nico tightly, the claw tips digging into his skin. “Where is the girl?” it demanded.

“Gone,” Nico wheezed.

“You idiot!” he shouted, throwing Nico at a wall. Nico heard a few gasps and when he opened his eyes, he saw more household objects that shouldn’t move hopping around. “I needed her!” the beast shouted.

Nico groaned as he sat up, his head spinning. “Well, you’re stuck with me now,” he groaned. The thing growled and began to prowl toward him on all fours. Nico, angry and defiant, stared right at its strange human-like eyes and raised his chin. “Down, boy,” he taunted.

It made the beast freeze. Then he leapt toward, towing Nico angrily, haphazardly down the corridor. House objects began to jump after them, calling for their master, telling him to calm down. Nico’s stomach jumped to his throat as the beast jumped up along the walls, pulling eroded rock, jostling him until they reached a tower room.

There was a loud clang as metal bars were pulled away and Nico nearly threw up when he was thrown against a wall. The bars shut again, and all Nico could see was the beast’s snarling muzzle. “If you came for her, then she’ll come back for you!” The beast gave a final growl and turned away, leaving Nico to catch his breath.

Just outside the castle gates, Bianca was on her father’s horse, trotting back and forth anxiously. “Come on, Nico,” she muttered. She heard a roar and saw the front door open. She glanced at the window in a panic. The cord was out. But Nico never came down. She tugged on the reigns and let the horse put distance between herself and the strange castle.

She stopped when she was sure she was far enough away and slid off, pulling her hair back into a quick messy braid. Nico must have gotten caught. It was the only explanation. But how was she going to free him? What if the beast had eaten him?

She was going back. There was no question about it. Whether it was to free her brother, or to kill the beast. She just had to make a plan, and she had to make it quickly.

Bianca got back on her horse and hurried home. Her father was waiting, looking relieved at the sight of the horse. When he realized she was alone, his smile faded. “Where’s your brother?” he asked.

“He’s been captured, Papa,” she said. She proceeded to tell him about the castle, about the beast that lived in it, and the talking, bouncing household objects. She told him how he’d taken her and given her a room, telling her she was to stay there as punishment for attempting to steal the jewelry. Then she told him about Nico finding her, helping her escape. “He must have been caught before he could follow. I have to go back for him, Papa. I need help.”

“The villagers won’t believe you. They’ll try to send you to an asylum,” he answered, his voice deep and stronger than she’d ever heard it. “I’ll create a weapon for you. You work on traps. I’m too old to help you fight, but you’re strong and smart. As is your brother. We’ll get him back.” She nodded, ignoring the sting behind her eyes. He gripped her hand then turned to his work table.

Bianca saw an intricate ring Nico had finished recently sitting on the table and she took it. She slid it onto her finger and promised herself to get her brother back.

***

Daylight filtered through the window, and Will scowled, pawing at the curtain until it blocked it out. Another flower on the hyacinth had fallen. And each time the flower became barer, Will’s hope diminished further and his heart turned colder.

His father, still, motionless, ageless, was still sleeping on his bed. And beside him, the mirror. “Show me the girl,” Will commanded.

The image that came up was the girl with her hair pulled back and piled on her head, working next to a man with graying hair. It looked like they hadn’t slept all night.

“Master?” He growled at the sound of Katie at the door. “If you don’t at least let him eat, he’ll die of starvation.” He ignored her and stared at the reflection in the mirror. His only hope was gone. So what if that boy died? “Will, please. If you just explained-”

“No one cares about what happens to a monster like me, Katie! Enough!” She remained quiet, but the watering can remained at the door. With her watching him, the guilt built in him until he finally muttered, “Show me the boy.”

The mirror’s surface melted away to reveal the image of the raven-haired boy in the tower, using a knife to carve something in his hands. He looked more battered than Will remembered leaving him, and it left a deeper feeling of guilt in him. There was a bruise on his cheekbone, his dark eyes were straining in the lack of light, his hair matted against his head in a sweat despite his shivering. His hand was bleeding. He must have cut himself.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be a good impression for the girl to come back and find the boy sick,” he mused. “Lock the doors and windows. He doesn’t leave. Then he can be let out.”

“Yes, master,” she said. She turned away and left.

Meanwhile, Will kept his eyes on the boy. He’d come to save the girl. Were they family? He hadn’t seemed afraid of Will. He’d taunted him. Mocked him. After a few more moments of watching him, he saw the boy blow on the object in his hand and place it on the floor beside him. It was a wooden carving of a bird. An owl. The detail was extraordinary.

Will could hear the locks being placed and he left the room to head to the dining room. He was surprised to hear footsteps a few moments later and the disheveled boy appeared in the entryway. He seemed so weak, Will doubted he could’ve run if he wanted to.

“Master, he’s ill,” Katie said. “Shall I call for Miss Knowles?” Will nodded, keeping his eyes on the boy. One of the chairs pushed itself out and, without flinching, the boy took a seat. He looked flushed and shaky.

A few moments later, the nurse, currently trapped in the form of a doctor’s briefcase, came in and began to check on him. This time, he did show surprise. But then who wouldn’t if floating medical equipment began harassing you? “Master put you in the tower?” The boy nodded slowly. “The cold and dampness made you sick. You need a bed. Some teas and soups and a warm bath will help with the fever.”

“Thank you,” he answered, mystified, staring at the kit curiously. Katie and Miss Knowles left, leaving Will with his new prisoner. “So what stupid thing did you do to end up looking like that?” he asked briskly. His dark eyes flickered to Will like an endless abyss of mystery and wonder.

“What?”

“Household objects don’t usually talk. And neither do animals. Your eyes are too human. I’ve read my share of fairy tales and am… open enough to believe there may be things I don’t understand in the world. And I’m not stupid.” He folded his hands over the table, sick, but still very much in control. “So, who did you anger to the point of getting turned into… an oversized teddy bear?” Will growled and the boy rolled his eyes. “Oh please. Growl all you want, you know I’m right. Besides, if you were going to eat me, you would’ve done it.” Will glared at him, but the boy seemed unfazed. “You said you wanted my sister. Why?”

Ah. So they were family. It explained the loyalty. “Like you said, I bestowed this upon myself,” Will answered. “And what does every fairy tale need to break the spell?”

The boy laughed, weakly, but still mockingly. “You thought you could get Bianca to fall in love with you?” Will pulled his lips over his teeth, baring them menacingly. As if he didn’t know he was ugly. As if he didn’t know he was a beast, a monster. Unlovable. “You couldn’t have happened upon a worse girl,” he continued. “Bianca has never paid attention to men. Her mind is too busy to bother with love affairs. She’s known as the village beauty, but she doesn’t care for it. It wouldn’t have worked.”

The response took Will aback. The boy made no mention of his appearance, of his curse. Simply that the girl had other priorities.

“Oh, then of course there’s the question of your character,” he added.

“What?” 

“Well, in brief terms… you’re inconsiderate, uncivil, and hostile.”

“ _ Excuse me?”  _ he roared, standing, the crash of the chair echoing in the room. The boy flinched at the sound but simply raised an eyebrow in response as if to say,  _ see? _ A soup was brought out for him and he began to eat without giving Will another look. Slightly embarrassed, Will sat in another chair and huffed. But he was intrigued. “You said your sister’s name was Bianca. What’s yours?”

He looked up and remained quiet for a second before responding. “Nico.”

“I’m Will,” he answered. Nico nodded and continued to eat. “Your hands are cut.”

“Yes. I was carving something.”

“You like carving?”

Nico nodded, sitting up a little straighter as he ate. “I like creating things. Figures and jewelry. I helped my father with it.” He held out his hands, palm up. “I have cuts and callouses from years of doing it.”

“How old are you?” Will asked. He wasn’t sure where all the questions were coming from or why Nico even answered. But he would keep asking and keep accepting the answers. He enjoyed having someone new to talk to.

“I’m seventeen. How old are you?” Will remained quiet. “Should I guess?”

“You wouldn’t guess it. I don’t… look or sound it.” He sighed and kept his eyes on the table. “I’m eighteen, I think.” Only a slight widening of his eyes told Will that it surprised Nico. “Enjoy your food,” he said, suddenly not wanting those eyes on him. He didn’t want the pity. He didn’t like the shame and embarrassment that was starting to overcome him.

-

Will left the dining room so suddenly, that in the time it took Nico to blink, he was gone. He frowned and ate his food, wondering a million things at once. How long had he been that way? Why was he keeping Nico? Was Bianca okay? Would she come back for him? God, he hoped not. He had to escape on his own.

After he finished his soup, Nico glanced around the dim dining hall and tried to gauge his surroundings well enough to maneuver them in the middle of the night. Surely even animated household objects and a half-human, half-beast slept, right? He could get away then.

Only, as he looked around, his surroundings swayed and a terrible throbbing began throughout his body. He figured he should go to bed and rest so he would be able to find his way out of the castle by midnight.

The second he stood, the ground beneath him tilted and he couldn’t breathe. As he staggered, his vision became obstructed by black spots until everything was black.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the sun began to fall again, Bianca gathered her things. She tested the crossbow her father had made one more time and placed a backup bow and sheath of arrows across her back. She tied her scuffed boots, put on a heavy cloak, and braided her hair off to one side to keep it from getting in the way. She sheathed one of the knives her brother used for carving into her belt and took a deep breath.

She looked at her father who was looking at her with hard determination and pride. “Be careful,  _ ma Cherie,” _ he warned. “Come back. I cannot lose you both.”

“We’ll both come back,” she promised. “I love you, Papa. I’ll see you soon.” She kissed his cheek and turned away. Without a second glance at the villagers who looked after her in surprise and confusion, she tread into the woods and started down the path she’d traveled before.

She trekked across, the branches and bushes scraping against her. Unfazed, she continued to walk with the determination of a protective older sister. Soon, she began to practice her aim with her bow, piercing tree trunks and retrieving her bow as she walked past. She struggled at first, missing her mark often. But as she walked and continued to practice, she was able to get better. While she couldn’t hit her mark exactly each time, she had gotten close enough to be satisfied.

The trees and bushes became sparse, and she knew the castle was close. But the more distance between the trees, the more intense the growth of a blue flower became. Bianca tried to step around them, flowers too pretty to be stepped on, but she realized she was standing in a field of them. There seemed to be a blue aura around the flowers, the aroma sweet and inviting.

Kneeling down in wonder, Bianca reached a hand out and let her fingers hover over the soft petals of the bunches of flowers. Something urged her to pick one. To pick one and smell it, inhale it until she knew no other scent.

Almost like a puppet on a string, she reached out and picked one, ignoring the sting of the tiny thorns piercing her palm. She held it to her nose and took a deep breath, dizzied by the sweet, wonderful smell. All around her, the flowers seemed to sway as though they were rocking her to sleep, their aroma comforting, their petals soft enough for her to lie in despite the thorns.

With no other thought in mind beside the wonderful flowers she’d happened upon, Bianca laid down and shut her eyes.

***

The sight of the pale, sweaty boy shaking in a bed brought back horrible memories. Will’s brain distorted the image to show his mother and then reverted back to Nico, making it impossible for Will to leave his side.

He’d been asleep for hours. Only the soft moans and furrow of his eyebrows along with the ragged breaths he took told Will he was still alive. Aside from that, it seemed he was completely unconscious.

“You’re sure he’s fine?” Will asked his nurse.

“Finding him unconscious on the dining room floor wasn’t encouraging, but yes. He has a very high fever and needs rest and fluids, but he’ll be fine,” she answered.

Will looked back at Nico and scratched his neck. “This is my fault. I put him in the tower all night. I left him there.” There was no response. Will didn’t expect one. He knew this was on him, and he didn’t expect anyone to sugar coat anything. “I’ll stay here. Thank you.”

Miss Knowles left the room and Will scooted closer, sniffing and wincing at the scent of illness. He pulled a chair closer and crossed his arms beside the bed. There was something strange about Nico. But Will wasn’t sure what it was.

His hair was very dark and very messy. It sometimes looked like it was a variety of colors. His skin was darker than it was now. It was simply pale from his ailment. But he had scattered freckles. Not many. One under his chin. One on his arm. One on his shoulder it seemed…. Will couldn’t tell with the way his shirt fell at that moment. He had very chiseled, handsome features. Angular and sharp. High cheekbones, long and curved lashes, plump lips, a square jawline. Will might have believed he was a prince of some sort. 

Part of Will wondered what he himself would look like as a human. If he had aged like he should have for the last… however long it had been. He’d lost track of the exact time. But seeing this boy, Will felt curious. It was intriguing to have a human near. Especially one who spoke to him the way Nico did.

Nico seemed to hold no fear when it came to him. He spoke to him almost teasingly even when he was feeling ill. It was a nice change for Will. Someone who didn’t call him “master” but also didn’t cower in fear in front of him. He got closer and furrowed his eyebrows as he took in the details of Nico’s face. Suddenly Nico groaned and Will stepped back quickly.

But Nico remained asleep. Grumbling softly, Will grabbed a book and sat in the chair. He began to read aloud just to fill the silence of the room. He enjoyed doing that often, but he’d never had anyone else in the room to listen. Of course, Nico wasn’t listening. He was unconscious and very sick.

\---

Something was off. Something wasn’t right. The bed he was in wasn’t right. The room wasn’t cold. And there was a voice. Gruff and low with a slight rumble to it.

Nico opened his eyes and swallowed, grimacing at the pain in his throat and the discomfort of the sweat causing his clothes to stick to his body despite how cold he felt. As his senses cleared, he began to decipher the words being spoken.

“‘Let’s consider your age to begin with — how old are you?’

‘I’m seven and a half exactly.’

‘You needn’t say “exactly,”’ the Queen remarked: ‘I can believe it without that. Now I’ll give you something to believe. I’m just one hundred and one, five months and a day.’” Nico smiled to himself and sighed as he listened. “‘I can’t believe that!’ said Alice.

‘Can’t you?’ the Queen said in a pitying tone. ‘Try again: draw a long breath, and shut your eyes.’

Alice laughed. ‘There’s no use trying,’ she said: ‘one can’t believe impossible things.’”

As the beast continued to read, Nico mumbled from where he lay, “‘I daresay you haven’t had much practice. When I was your age, I always did it for half-an-hour a day. Why, sometimes I’ve believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast.’”

There was a rustle and suddenly a furry face with wide blue eyes was in front of him. It was quite a sight to see after so much of nothing. “You’re awake.”

“And you’re reading  _ Alice in Wonderland,”  _ he replied softly. “I like that one. My sister used to read it to me all the time when I was younger. Before we found the bookkeeper.”

“How are you feeling?” Will asked. One paw rested over Nico’s stomach and he raised an eyebrow. “Are you hungry?”

“You’re being nice,” Nico noted, slightly suspicious. “What is it? Am I going to die? Have I come down with some incurable disease?”

“N-No!” he answered, seemingly appalled. “No…. I just… feel responsible for this. I kept you in the tower.” Nico raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He wasn’t wrong. In fact, it really was his fault. But that still didn’t explain why he was taking care of him. “I’m sorry,” he added.

Nico looked at him and managed a small smile. He had a literal puppy face, and Nico couldn’t bring himself not to accept the apology. His blue eyes seemed to widen slightly and he stepped back. “You should rest. You can stay in this room. Do you need more blankets? Should I call for soup? Tea? Does anything hurt, do you need medicine? Is it warm enough, should I add lumber to the fire? I could… open… a window…. Is there-”

“I’m okay,” Nico interrupted finally, wondering where the roaring beast from the day before was. He was so large, the canines so ferocious and intimidating, that the care he was showing gave Nico whiplash. “I’m fine. Thank you. I’ll just rest some more….” Will nodded, and maybe it was in Nico’s head, but his fur seemed rustled. “Bea- Uh, Will?”” he called. Will turned. “Thank you.” There was no response, but Will grunted through his nose and dipped his head before leaving.

He couldn’t help but wonder how long he’d been an animal. He had so many characteristics and mannerisms of one, that surely this curse or spell or whatever it was must have started a long time ago.

Nico shuffled out of the large, soft bed and to a window. He tried to open it, only to find it locked… from the outside. Nico frowned but looked out at the sky anyway. It was late, but not midnight. Still, he didn’t think he was well enough to escape that night. He could barely stay upright long enough.

\---

The next morning, Will went to check the bedroom Nico was staying in to see how he was feeling. When he opened the door, he found the bed empty.

A strange, heavy feeling settled in his chest and he felt his face contort into a sneer. Even after Will tried being kind, Nico ran away? How was it even possible if he’d locked everything? Rage spread through his body, making him growl and drop to all fours as he raced out the door.

“He escaped!” he shouted with the underlying grumble of a roar. “The boy escaped! What was left open?”

Austin let out a loud trill to get his attention and huffed. “Nothing was open. What do you mean he escaped? He was sick.”

“He’s not in bed!” A few seconds later, Katie came up beside him. “What happened?”

“Would you stop roaring and shouting!” she snapped. “You’ll-”

“Hello?” a voice called. Will looked up, all of his anger and panic dissipating into relief. A disheveled boy with flushed cheeks and tired eyes stepped out from a corridor and he took in the scene in front of him. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

Will pulled himself up to his human stance and scratched at his side nervously. “I thought you were gone.”

Nico raised an eyebrow and frowned. “I’m far too sick to even try leaving,” he yawned. “Why did you think that?”

“You weren’t in the room,” he answered, beginning to feel stupid and uncertain.

Then Nico chuckled and shook his head. “No, I wasn’t,” he answered. “I didn’t sleep there.” Will frowned and cocked his head to one side. “I slept by the fireplace. See?” Will followed him to the main room where the fire had died out. In front of it was a pillow and a blanket.

But it didn’t make sense. “Why?” he questioned. He looked at Nico’s dark eyes, muddled with sleep. “I gave you a large bed to use. Is it not comfortable?”

His eyes flickered away and he shrugged. “Yes. Very comfortable actually. But sleeping by the fire reminds me of home.”

There was longing in his voice. It was to be expected. Will had made him a prisoner here. And still, he couldn’t bring himself to let him go. He hadn’t had a person to talk to- a person who didn’t run away, a person who wasn’t turned into a household object- in so long. He liked how different Nico was. He wanted to keep him longer.

So instead of focusing on keeping him captive, he focused on ways to make him comfortable. “You said your sister read to you, right?” he asked. Nico nodded as he picked up the pillow and blanket. He began toting it to the room Will had put him in with Will following after him. “Well, after breakfast, I want to show you something.”

“Show me what?”

“It’s a surprise,” he answered, smiling slightly. He wasn’t sure if Nico could tell he was smiling with the teeth he had, but then again, he hadn’t smiled in a while either. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes,” he answered. “Much better.” Will knew that should’ve been a good thing. But it wasn’t. Nico feeling better meant he had the ability to try and leave in the middle of the night. And Will didn’t want that. “What’s for breakfast?” he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way! I have a ko-fi if you want to check it out :)   
> i-write-shakespeare-not-disney (same as tumblr)

Will led him to the dining hall and Nico followed, the bare soles of his feet tapping lightly against the cold floor. He sat in a chair at the end and Will took the seat at the head of the table. His furry arm was inches away from his own smaller, human one.

He was being kind, and Nico wasn’t sure what to make of it. Perhaps if he were here of his own free will, he wouldn’t have this underlying feeling of obligation to leave. He had been there for about a day and a half, and already things were so different than they had been when he first arrived. If the beast hadn’t kidnapped Bianca, if he hadn’t attacked the second he saw an intruder, would things be different?

Instead of a recuperating Nico and a tense, beastly Will sitting for breakfast, would it have been Nico and Bianca laughing, telling stories to the beast in front of the fire place while he watched them with those strange human eyes? Would it have been them spending the nights there for fun, learning more about this strange creature in this strange castle?

Nico knew his sister. He knew she wouldn’t have been afraid if he hadn’t locked her in. He knew she would have figured out, just as he did, that there was something bigger happening. Something that affected the entire castle.

If it were different, would Nico enjoy this beast’s company? Did he enjoy it now? Was he suppressing it simply because he knew he was supposed to want to leave? Of course anyone in Will’s position would be defensive and rude at first. Could Nico truly blame him for it?

Suddenly, a gruff voice pulled him from his thoughts. “What are you thinking?” Nico blinked and met his eyes. They didn’t fit in his face. Not with the protruding snout and the horns and the scruffy ears and the thick, coarse fur sprouting all over him. Those eyes were too human. Too blue. Too young. Too pretty.

Nico tore his eyes away and stared at the table in confusion _. _

He cleared his throat and shook his head. “I’m just wondering what you’ll show me. It’s a big castle. I can see many possibilities.”

“Can I hear some of your theories?” he asked, tilting his head. He reminded Nico of a dog.

Plates moved of their own accord toward them, a teapot hopped over and filled their cups, and napkins folded themselves neatly on their laps. “Well,” Nico said, looking at the food curiously. He wondered how it was even made. “Maybe you’ll show me your room. Or maybe you’ll show me a painting. Or a room filled with paintings. Maybe you’ll show me a garden or a dungeon.”

“Not very creative,” he noted. His lip curled and the curve of his eyes told Nico he was smiling. He noticed his nose twitched as well when he smiled. “What would you like to see?”

Nico thought it over carefully. What did he want to see? What possibilities could this castle have? Of all the rooms available, was it possible something special resided in each of them? He turned his gaze to Will again, watching with amusement as he ate from his plate like an animal. His tongue lapped up the food and he chewed messily, snapping his jaw and getting the fur on his muzzle sticky and wet.

Once the silence had extended long enough, Will looked up and sat back, wiping his mouth with his arm. “What?”

Nico smirked and shook his head. Then he realized what he wanted to see.

“I want you to show me how it happened,” he answered. “How this happened to you.”

It was the wrong thing to say. Will pushed his plate away and stood, a low growl building in his throat though he tried to suppress it. “You don’t get to know that yet,” he said gruffly. “Eat. Tell Madame Damask when you’re done.” He disappeared down the hall and Nico looked down at his plate.

He wanted to go home. He wanted Papa and Bianca to know he was okay. He wanted the  _ croque-monsieur  _ that Papa made with a glass of sweet milk from the neighbor’s goat. Ignoring his homesickness, he ate the fruit and crepe provided, chewing slowly and thoughtfully. When he was done, he left the dining room and saw a few more household objects bouncing around. The sight was slightly disturbing.

A strange half-mannequin stopped in front of him with a vinyl tape measure bent to form eyes and a mouth. “Hello, dear. Are you looking for something?”

“Yes. The b- uh, Will told me to go to Madame Damask and let her know I was done with breakfast. Where can I find her?”

The mannequin jumped and Nico stepped back instinctively. “That’s me,  _ mon Cherie!”  _ she said cheerfully. “Now come. We have work to do before your day with the master.” Nico frowned but followed, resisting the urge to simply pick up the mannequin bust and tote it to the room instead of having her bounce up the steps. When they got to the room, the tape measure whipped out and began measuring Nico. “Wouldn’t want to wear the same clothes for your entire stay, would you?” she asked. Nico tried not to wonder how long that would be.

“Will told you to do this?” he asked as the tape measure moved faster than he could comprehend.

“Of course. Don’t think the master isn’t hospitable with guests.” She sighed and the tape measure retracted. “You’re about the same size he was before this happened.”

“Before what happened?” Nico prodded, hoping to get answers from this woman if he wouldn’t get them from Will.

“I’m not to speak of it, I’m afraid,” she said quickly. “Now go on. The master is waiting for you in his room. It’s down the third corridor at the very end on this floor.” Nico had an idea of what she meant from the first time he’d arrived. He vaguely remembered the door where he’d overheard the talk of “the girl.”

“Thank you,” he said, leaving the room. He walked down the corridor and stopped at the intersection between halls. The staircase was there. The door was open as the servants cleaned. Nico could’ve easily made a run for it. It wouldn’t have been hard to kick away a few feather-dusters and brooms. But something kept him from walking down the steps. Instead, he tore his eyes away and started for the third corridor.

He knocked on the door and took a step back when Will opened it. He still wasn’t used to seeing a half-breed instead of a human. “You wanted to see me?” he asked.

“Yes,” he answered. He sounded excited. Nico figured he wasn’t upset anymore, and felt thankful for it. “Come this way.” He led Nico down the corridor, up another staircase, and over to the other side of the castle. Nico wondered how anyone got around this entire place without getting lost. “Here,” he said stopping at the door. He hesitated, then opened it, gesturing for Nico to follow.

It was dark, but smelled familiar. Then lanterns were lit and slowly, the room cleared for Nico.

It was a library.

The largest library he had ever seen. There were shelves along each wall from top to bottom, a giant ladder to slide along every section, and books stacked on tables and on the floor. “Wow,” he breathed. He stepped forward and touched the shelves gently. They were dusty, but the woodwork was exceptional. Detailed and careful. The books seemed new aside from their light coat of dust.

“These are all yours?” he asked, his voice only a whisper and still it echoed around the entire room.

“Yes. Well, handed down from my father. I haven’t been able to read them all. I stopped coming in here and would only read the books in my room. Those were my favorites anyway.” Nico glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. That was as much of his past as he’d been able to dig up since he arrived. “Do you like it?”

“It’s incredible,” he breathed. He looked up and saw the intricate artwork along the ceiling. Brushstrokes and color palettes painted a beautiful night sky that made Nico forget it was morning. It helped that every window was covered by a heavy, thick curtain.

“Look, come here,” he said. A large, warm, furry, soft paw wrapped around his hand and most of his forearm as he pulled Nico to a specific shelf. Nico was just surprised with the contact. “This is the section I would come to. It has all my childhood books.”

Nico leaned closer and smiled as he looked over the titles. Some were familiar, some not so much. Then one title caught his attention and he pulled the book out. “This one was my favorite,” he whispered. “Mama would read this to me and Bianca when we were little.” He felt a knot in his throat as he thought of his mother’s enticing voice telling the story by memory every night. “When she passed away, Bianca would read it. It wasn’t the same, but she tried.” He caressed the cover lightly. “After that, there were days she would wake me because Papa was at the market. We were alone, and we’d pretend to be Hansel and Gretel, trekking through the woods, finding our way home. And the game would go on until Papa came home and greeted us.” He smiled fondly at the memories.

He swallowed and began to put it back, but Will’s paw stopped him. Nico looked at him in confusion, and he felt panicked at the sight of those sparkling blue eyes watching him so intently. “Keep it,” he said. “Keep the book.”

“A-are you sure?” he asked in surprise. Will nodded. Nico felt his heart swell and he wasn’t able to breathe for a few seconds. He didn’t know how to thank him. He realized after a few moments of uncertainty that he’d been staring at him for too long, and he turned away clearing his throat. “You know, I think I was wrong. Bianca would like you. She’d fall in love if you showed her this library.”

“Oh,” was all he answered. Nico furrowed his eyebrows and stared at his new book.

There was a tense silence that settled between them before Nico finally said, “Thank you. For the book. It means a lot.” Will tilted his head and Nico could’ve sworn his ears perked up. “So have you read all of the books in this section?”

“No. Like I said, the ones that I like are in my room.” Nico nodded and glanced at the shelf in front of him. “Would you like to see them?” he asked.

Nico looked at him with wide shocked eyes. He nodded, afraid he’d change his mind. He was curious to see how the beast’s room would look. In his mind it was dark, cold, and messy, every surface covered in dust. He followed, trying not to seem too eager as Will led him down the corridor and staircase.

When they finally reached the door to his room, Nico held his breath. He walked in nervously and let out his breath shakily as his eyes widened.

The room was nothing like he’d expected. It was clean, wide, warm. There were lanterns and candles that lit up the room with a warm glow. There was a sweet cinnamon scent in the air that made Nico feel relaxed. Will waved him over to a bedside table, and Nico walked over and kneeled beside him. “These are my books,” he gestured.

Nico looked at the books stacked under the table and reached out, bumping his finger along the spines. He stopped when he came across one that stood out as the most worn;  _ Frankenstein.  _ He heard a low rumble and continued to touch the other spines. “You’ve read these all?” he asked.

“Several times,” he answered with a nod.

Then, unable to help himself, Nico’s hand returned to the worn book. “ _ Frankenstein?”  _ he asked softly. When there was no response, he glanced over at Will and found his eyes focused on the floor.

“I used to hate that book. Then….” He didn’t finish, but Nico understood. Unable to stand the pity on Nico’s face, Will gestured to the book in his hands. “I haven’t read  _ Hansel and Gretel  _ in a long time. Could you read it to me?”

“Of course,” he answered with a smile. There was a strange gleam in his eyes, almost childlike. He reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging him up. “Come. I have an idea.”

The fact that he’d touched his arm left Will speechless. Nico hadn’t touched him before. He didn’t even cringe. It seemed normal to him, touching the fur of his arm, pulling him along without fear or disgust. He followed the boy blindly, walking without thinking because his mind was muddled with confusion.

“The entire castle is so dark,” Nico noted, letting go of his arm. He turned to look at him, his face shadowed by the lanterns. “Could you ask for some hot cocoa?”

“Yes,” he answered in confusion. “One moment.” He left and went to the kitchen where he found Travis cleaning the dishes while Katie remained on the counter beside the sink. “Are there any clean cups?” he asked.

Both of them jumped, splattering water on the floor. “Will? Ah, yes there should be,” Travis answered. “Why?”

“Hot cocoa. We’d like some hot cocoa.”

“We?” Katie questioned. “You mean… you and the prisoner?”

“…Yes?” he answered. “I’m not sure why, he just asked for some.”

“I’ll start the milk,” Travis answered.

Will nodded and cleared his throat. “Thank you,” he said before returning to the main room. He was confused to find Nico teetering on a chair, tugging the curtains back and tying them. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Getting some sun in here. It’s the middle of the day and it looks like midnight in here. You need to let a little sun into your life.” Will huffed and watched as Nico tugged the curtains open. After a few moments, he huffed and looked over his shoulder. “You know, I could use some beastly muscle here. These curtains are heavy.”

Will growled, but he stepped forward, tugging the curtains open while Nico tied them. Finally, he hopped down and smiled at the windows. “See? Now you get a nice view of the snow and the sun.”

“I see,” he answered, wondering what exactly he was trying to do. A few seconds later, Madame Damask tugged on a tray with large mugs filled with sweet smelling hot cocoa. “Thank you,” he said.

“You’ve… opened the curtains,” she noted with surprise in her voice.

“Nico did,” he answered. “He wanted sun.” She didn’t say anything, but she left the tray for them and bounded out of the room. Will turned back to Nico who was grabbing his mug of hot cocoa. “So, what exactly were you planning?”

Nico smiled and ushered him to a chair before putting his mug down on a small table and holding his book. Will watched him curiously as he cleared his throat and opened the book.

He began to read with ridiculous zeal and exaggerated hand movements. His voice rose and fell, sped up and slowed down. He read mostly from memory, occasionally looking back at the page before continuing his little performance. He walked across the room, jumped, and ran as needed. As he read, he would change his voice- a high pitch for Gretel, a low voice for the father, a normal voice for Hansel, and a scratchy old voice for the witch.

Will couldn’t help but smile as he watched Nico going to and fro, maniacally moving around, bringing the story to life in front of him. It was a wonderful company to have and he realized just how comforting the castle could be. With the lingering smell of the fireplace, the hot cocoa in his paws, and the gentle sunlight and shimmering snow outside the window made him feel like he was no longer trapped.

Meanwhile, from the kitchen entrance, Katie and Travis were huddled close together, looking on while Madame Damask and Austin scooted nearer with them. A smaller hammer named Harley hopped closer, looking on in confusion.

“He’s smiling,” Katie whispered.

“And it doesn’t look painful,” Travis added.

“There’s light in his eyes,” Madame Damask noted. “He looks young again.”

“He still has fur,” Harley said in confusion. “I don’t see the difference.” Madame Damask patted his head lightly with her tape measure. It was almost a miracle. “So a boy will break the spell?” he asked.

The rest of them turned to the little hammer, surprise etched in each misshapen face. That thought hadn’t occurred to anyone. Everyone had waited and hoped for a girl. And now that the boy was here, while he made a good friend, everyone thought he would be used to lure the girl back. But Harley’s comment made them all look back at the playful scene before them with renewed interest.

Could a boy break the spell? Could the master fall in love with a boy? Could a boy fall in love with him? From the start this new prisoner hadn’t seemed to fear the master. He’d opened the curtains. He was reading enthusiastically pulling the beast into the story excitedly. Was this boy their salvation?


End file.
